Promises
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Yukimura wonders if he'll regret this one . . . or maybe not. Warnings: explicit yaoi/sexual content. DateSana


**A/N: Well . . . I wrote this for my friend Xiao's birthday, and it was my first time writing anything of this nature, so it is kind of rushed and bad because I was really flustered orz ^.^** **Anyone who isn't comfortable with yaoi or sexual content, this is your last chance to click that back button!**

**Disclaimer: SenBASA isn't mine.**

**Promises**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

"Is . . . is this really necessary, Masamune-dono?"

Masamune smirked at the hesitance lacing Yukimura's voice. "You're the one who promised me whatever I wanted for my birthday, _you see?_"

"B-be as that may—"

"I'm waiting."

There was a slight pause before the shouji began to inch open, and Yukimura, face nearly as red as the flowery silk kimono draped around his slender frame, stepped inside. Eyes rooted to the wooden floor, he felt rather than saw the dragon's gaze on him as he walked the length of the room, and it was when the young cub reached the futon and sat down that he finally lifted his head.

_Passion._ That was the only word needed to describe the intensity of that single eye, drinking in his kimono-clad body as if it were the finest sake—yet the way Masamune's tongue kept darting across his lips made Yukimura catch something else in the burning grey-blue depths of that orb. Something hotter, deeper, headier—and inexplicably, his heart began to pound an erratic beat against his chest. But he was not one to back down from a challenge from his most worthy rival, not ever—and even as a hand rose to cup his cheek, he refused to shy away.

Masamune let out a low whistle as his fingers moved to the small bun at the top of the spearsman's head, playing with the few stray strands there, before drifting back down to the nape of his bare neck. "_Looking good, gorgeous,_" he drawled with a feral grin, and in spite of himself, Yukimura fought the urge to flinch. "Now I'm wondering how good you'd look with that _off . . ._"

The cub bristled at the indecency of the statement, but his words were lost as the dragon's mouth claimed his in a fervent kiss. Yukimura's back slammed into the wall as he struggled, almost out of battle instinct, but just as suddenly, he stilled, feeling a foreign tongue nudging his lips apart—and it sent a heated shiver down the spearsman's spine that had nothing to do with disgust.

As the battle for dominance ensued, Masamune was quick to demonstrate who was in charge, one of his wandering hands tangling into Yukimura's freed brown hair while the other dragged the kimono downwards, hearing his companion's breath hitch. The one-eyed man's lips moved to his neck, tracing feathery kisses down his collarbone before nipping at the sun-kissed skin and eliciting a slight yelp.

Masamune smirked at that, dipping lower to graze his teeth over the sensitive nub of a nipple, and the long raspy groan that followed went straight to his groin. Unable to resist any longer, he shrugged his gi off and pulled Yukimura up into his lap, his growl melting into the younger man's gasp as their clothed arousals came into contact.

"W-wai—!" A moan spilled from the young cub's lips as Masamune ground into his hips, sending an excited tingle throughout his entire body. "Wait, p-please, M-Masamune-dono—!"

It took everything in the swordsman's willpower to stop. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to suppress his desire, but what little composure he had managed to salvage quickly became for naught as his glazed eye began to rake over every inch of the slender, strong, and nearly naked body in his arms.

"Wh-what about you . . . ?" The spearsman blushed furiously, at both his words and the lustful gaze, and was unable to look down and meet the offending eye. "I h-have not . . . that is to s-say . . ."

A slow, lecherous grin spread across Masamune's face. The younger man had no idea, not even an inkling, of how damned _sexy_ he looked, sitting there in his lap with those averted glassy brown eyes, that mussed long hair, that flushed skin under a sheen of sweat that was just _begging_ to be touched. "_No need to worry._ The view from down here is pretty hot, _honey._"

"Y-you—!" If possible, Yukimura's face grew even redder, out of sheer mortification. "S . . . so shameless—!"

Masamune smirked and gave the shell of the cub's ear a slow, sensual lick, delighted to hear his breath hitch. "That's right," he murmured lowly, one arm curling around the young tiger's waist possessively while the other snaked down his front. Yukimura's breathing grew ragged as fingertips danced teasingly over his straining fundoshi before pulling it aside.

"M-my lord, you musn't—! Th-that's—!" A panicked groan tore from his throat as the hand thumbed the head of his throbbing length. "Th-that's—_aahn—!_ Masamune-dono—!"

Yukimura cried out and dug his blunt nails deeper into his lover's back, desperate for some sort of outlet for the pressure building inside him, but it didn't deter Masamune. Those exotic waves of pleasure were making him lose control over his body, setting every nerve on fire, but he couldn't scold himself now, not when that hand, that traitorous hand was touching and squeezing and stroking—

And then, it all came to an abrupt halt. Yukimura couldn't help his disappointed whimper as that intoxicating, delicious pressure abandoned his pulsating flesh. He was ashamed at himself for showing such weakness; Masamune must have thought the same of him, for he had succumbed to him so easily, so readily! The young cub chastised himself, vowing to be stronger next time—but all his thoughts flew out of his mind as he felt something behind him.

Yukimura started at that—the one-eyed man's hand had moved farther back without him noticing! The slickened finger prodded inside of him, and though it felt uncomfortable, he ignored it. A second finger was added shortly afterwards, then a third—it downright _hurt_, but he tightened his jaw; he wouldn't whine, he wouldn't complain.

Masamune had felt his lover's body tense, and in an oddly tender gesture, he lowered Yukimura's chin with his free hand and kissed him gently. "_Sorry._ I know it hurts; just bear with me for a bit, _okay?_"

The young cub nodded, unclenching his teeth; he was becoming more accustomed to the feeling, and as the fingers began to move around again, his legs twitched in anticipation. Then, they brushed against _something_, something deep inside of him that made his head reel and tighten his arms around Masamune's bare shoulders.

Yukimura was panting heavily, breathlessly into his ear, and it sent a jolt of pleasure down the older man's spine to another part of his anatomy; neither of them could wait much longer. Hakama and fundoshi thrown aside, he entered the cub in a single motion, trying to remind himself to go slowly as he allowed the younger one time to adjust. But Yukimura pushed back against him, his needy moan mingling with Masamune's surprised one, and with that, he began to move, allowing his own groans and growls to spill over as Yukimura writhed in ecstasy beneath him. With nothing but one another's names on their lips, every thrust, every cry brought them closer, closer, until finally—

The pair gasped in unison as they reached their climax, an explosion of white-hot pleasure, before collapsing on top of each other, boneless and completely spent. Masamune lifted his head, a weak smile lifting his lips at the sight of his lover still blushing. "_I love you,_ Sanada Yukimura."

That brought a smile to the cub's face, as well. "And I you, Date Masamune."


End file.
